The invention relates to yo-yos, and more specifically to yo-yos having clutch mechanisms.
A yo-yo is said to sleep or dwell when the yo-yo spins at the end of the string, but does not climb up the string. String tricks are performed with yo-yos by first causing the yo-yo to sleep, then performing a maneuver, and then causing the yo-yo to xe2x80x9cwake upxe2x80x9d and climb back up the string. More intricate string tricks may be performed when the yo-yo sleeps longer, but the player must wake up the yo-yo before the yo-yo""s speed drops too low. If the yo-yo""s speed drops too low, the yo-yo will not be able to climb back up the string.
It is known to provide a clutch mechanism on a so-called xe2x80x9cautomatic returnxe2x80x9d yo-yo that couples and uncouples the yo-yo axle and body halves with a spool on which the string is selectively wound. The automatic return yo-yo ensures that the yo-yo will wake up before the yo-yo""s speed drops too low.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,102 discloses a yo-yo having a clutch mechanism including a pair of spring-biased flyweights pivotally mounted to one half of the yo-yo. An axle is fixed to each of the body halves, and rotatably supports a spool having a friction surface engaged by the flyweights. When the yo-yo rotates above a particular speed, referred to herein as the trigger speed, the flyweights pivot against the biasing force of the springs, releasing the spool for free rotation on the axle. When the yo-yo slows down to the trigger speed, the biasing force of the springs overcomes the centrifugal force acting on the flyweights, and the clutch again engages the friction surface of the spool to couple the spool with the axle and body halves, and wake up the yo-yo.
The present invention provides a yo-yo having an adjustable clutch mechanism. The yo-yo includes first and second body halves, an axle extending between the body halves, a spool rotatably supported by the axle, a string interconnected with the spool, and an adjustable clutch mechanism on the first body half The adjustable clutch mechanism includes a movable body, a biasing member biasing the movable body into engagement with the spool, at least one flyweight interconnected with the movable body to cause said movable body to move out of engagement with said spool in response to the yo-yo rotating faster than the trigger speed, and an adjustment member adjusting the range of motion of the movable body with respect to the spool.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.